When Stars Align
by beautifullittlefool
Summary: Sometimes once in a lifetimes opportunities are the ones you should avoid -Rating may change-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I would like to thank my sister for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

She was glad he was here to see her off. Although up to this point she didn't show any signs of being concerned or worried about going away for the year, she was scared. She didn't know what Boston was like, if she would understand their accents or her classes, she got this opportunity because of how excellent a student she was so if her academic standing was to decline it wouldn't reflect too well on both herself and Ouran and she really did not want that to happen. She knew she was going to be under a lot of pressure this year so even though she would miss her friends dearly, she knew that it was a good set up. This way there would be nobody to distract her. She had missed the study time.

"When's your flight?" he asked.

"In an hour, so I'll have to board in about half an hour."

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone, Haruhi. I shall write to you everyday!"

"Senpai, you don't have to do that. Besides-"

She cut herself off as she spied suspicious looking venders at a food stall. _Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?_

"Say, Tamaki-senpai, don't those two there look a lot like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"They do look a bit familiar."

She pointed to the left of them. "And that pair there look like Hikaru and Kaoru."

The boys sat on the bench noticed her pointing at them. They spoke in unison. "Uh-oh, red alert."

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd let our favourite toy fly to America without saying goodbye to us, did you?"

A voice spoke behind Haruhi. "I did try to tell them to just come without the costumes but they didn't listen to me. I knew you'd recognise them."

She turned around the face the man who was now pushing his glasses up along his nose. "I appreciate you all seeing me off. To be honest, this is the last place I thought I would ever see you. Airports don't really seem like your thing."

"It's not," the twins said, "but you are."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed.

"We're going to have some fun before you go! You can show us the commoner's way of travelling."

"Well, to be honest, it's all new to me too."

"You mean you've never been out of Japan, Haru-chan?" a smaller boy said in surprise.

"I've only just recently gotten a passport so yeah, I guess."

"And you're going such a long distance by yourself for you first trip out of the country? Daddy will not allow it! My darling Haruhi will not travel by herself!" the Host's king proclaimed.

Haruhi shoved a hand into his face. "I'm fully capable of looking after myself, thank you very much."

"But, Haruhi!" he whined.

"No, senpai."

Those two words were enough to send him speeding into the nearest corner and before their very eyes, mushrooms began to appear.

"Senpai, you can't cultivate mushrooms in an airport!" she shouted.

He sprung back to her side. "But you're going to be away for a long time, it's making me sad."

"Please don't make that face at me."

He was using his infamous puppy-dog eyes. He knew that people found them irresistible and he always knew how to use them to his advantage.

"What is it?"

"Will you visit us at Christmas? Or let us visit you?"

She tried to resist his eyes, she really did. But she gave in once again. "Fine, you guys can come and visit me."

His face quickly returned back to normal and he spun her around cheering.

"Hey, senpai, where did the others go?"

He stopped spinning and took a look around him. He no longer saw the faces of his friends. "They're probably around her somewhere." His words came out more as a question than a statement.

"We should probably go and find them."

"Good idea!" he smiled. He took hold of her hand and began to run in the opposite direction to the gates.

She ran behind him. Out of all the Host Club members, he was definitely going to be the one she'd find it most difficult not to see every day. Knowing Tamaki he would have some form of elaborate plan to keep her from forgetting him while she was gone. She wouldn't ever be able to forget him, even if she tried. He had made a bigger impact on her life than anybody else ever did and she was eternally grateful for him. She loved his boy with all of her heart and only hoped he loved her even half as much as she loved him.

She wished she could keep hold of these moments forever and ever. She never wanted her time with him to end but the time was beginning to fade quickly. She was running out of time. She squeezed his hand which caused him to stop running. He turned around to face her.

"Haruhi?"

"Thank you, senpai."

An expression of confusion spread across his face. "For what?"

She grinned. "For making me so happy. I know I haven't left yet but I'm looking forward to the next time I see you."

He held her in his arms and whispered into her ear. "I'll make sure that it's a lovely occasion."

She felt the hairs on her back stand up as she smiled and held him at the waist.

"I don't mean to break up this moment," Kyoya said, "but I'm afraid Haruhi should be going now."

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and checked his watch. "He's right, Haruhi."

"Where were you, Kyoya-senpai?"

"We were just walking around. Honey-senpai saw some cakes in one of the restaurants over there so we got some food and sat down."

They walked Haruhi to her gate and watched her for as long as they could until she walked through the doors and out of their sight.

"Do you think she's going to be okay, Boss?"

Tamaki didn't respond to Hikaru's question. Instead he ran the the window and tried to spot his darling Haruhi. But he couldn't see her. He frantically waved at the plane as it took off. When the plane was out of view, he and the Host Club left the building.

 **XXX**

She arrived at an apartment block that wasn't too far away from her new school or the airport. Her flight had been okay, there was a bit of turbulence but aside from that she found the whole journey rather enjoyable.

She went to the main desk to fill out some forms and then she was told that her apartment was on the third floor. She thanked the lady and brought her bags upstairs. Her breath was taken away when she entered her new home. It was a lot bigger than her home back in Japan. And the furniture was so different. She smiled and shut the door. Unzipping her bags, she unpacked her things and put them in different places around the apartment to make it more personalised. Beside her bed she put photographs. Photographs of her and her mom. Photographs of her and her dad. Photographs of the Host Club. Photographs of happy memories. She smiled.

The twins had bought her a laptop a few weeks before she left but she hadn't used it yet. Despite her not using the computer yet, the box had been opened but everything remained inside. When everything had been taken out she opened the laptop and saw a note. It was a note containing all the contact information for the Hosts. Once she went through all the set up, she sent an email to all the members.

 _Hey, it's Haruhi._

 _I've just gotten all of my things unpacked and put away in my new apartment. This place is huge! Too big for one person. It's going to give me a great opportunity for studying, no distractions. I'm happy. It hasn't all sunk in yet that I'm not going to see you all for so long but knowing you guys, you'll probably drop in sometime unexpected. Please don't._

 _It's currently 8pm here. It took me hours to get this place the way I wanted it but it's finally in order. My classes start in two days so I have a little bit of time to get settled in here. It's really beautiful here but it is strange not being around familiar surroundings. Just something I'll have to get used to I guess._

 _Can I ask you a favour? Will you keep an eye on my dad for me, please. I don't want him to get lonely without me. He's an emotional guy and I want to make sure he's alright in the house alone. So if you could drop in and check on him every now and then and let me know, I'd really appreciate it._

 _I've had a really long day so I'm quite tired so I think I'm going to end this e-mail here and go to sleep. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight._

She waited for the message to send and then shut down the computer. She put it into the case and changed into her pyjamas. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she got into bed and slept soundly, dreaming of Japan, dreaming of America, dreaming of Tamaki.

* * *

 **A/N So I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit boring. I need some sort of beginning and this is the way I deemed most fit to work as the start. I really hope you enjoy. Any comments, questions, concerns, feel free to type a review. I'd appreciate that a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the follows, favourites, and reviews! It means a lot to me to know people are enjoying this already.**

* * *

She woke up the next day and for a moment she was confused by her surroundings. And then the hazy sleepiness left her and she remembered. She made her way to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She put on one of the dresses her father packed for her. It wouldn't have been her usual choice but she wanted to feel like she was somewhat close to familiarity. Besides, she knew that if her father found out she wore one of the dresses he purchased for her that he would be happy. She smiled.

She sat back on the bed and took out her laptop. She wanted to check to see if she had gotten any replies yet. She opened up the e-mail that sat in her inbox.

 _My darling Haruhi,_

 _How are you? I hope everything is okay. It feels very weird not having you here. It's going to feel even weirder not seeing you in school. I miss you already._

 _I took Antoinette on a walk this morning. I think she liked it a lot. I liked it a lot. We visited a nearby park and she ran around for a long time. I bought her a new leash, I think it suits her better than that other one did._

 _Kyoya checked on your father. He told me that he's missing you a lot and that he's very proud of you. He said that your mother would be proud of you, as always._

 _I'm also proud of you. I'm glad that you have this opportunity to explore more of the world. I wish I could have gone with you. I was planning on it but my father didn't allow it. He said that because it's my last year of school that I have to do very well and can't sacrifice that. It's all company stuff. He's expecting me to do great things, my greatness starting with my results for this year, and then continuing when I take over the Suoh company. It's a lot of work. I don't know how you've dealt with this much stress and pressure, I'm fumbling and school hasn't even started yet._

 _Oh! I spoke to the others about Christmas. They're all up for it. I hope there's space for all of us in your place. What's your place like, actually? I bet it's real nice! I expect nothing but the best for my daughter!_

 _Tamaki._

 **XXX**

 _Tamaki,_

 _I'm doing okay. I have to go out in a little while. I have to buy food and I need to look for furniture. My apartment came with the very basics - there's a fitted kitchen and bathroom - but everything else I need to sort out. If I'm housing all of you over Christmas then I need to make sure I have enough places for you all to sleep. I've got a double bed so far so that's two down, four to go. Would you oppose to blow up mattresses? Sleeping bags? We'll sort it out. I'm buying somewhere to store my clothes (so I don't have to live out of suitcases for the next year) and I'm going to get a few bins. Possibly a desk, but even if I don't get a desk, there's always the counter islands in the kitchen to work on._

 _Tell Kyoya that I say "thank you" for checking up on my dad. I know he's going to be worrying. I'll be sure to contact him lots, it'll reassure him to know that I'm okay._

 _You'll be fine. The stress is never too bad for me. I'm used to it, it's just something that I've always had to do._

 _You were thinking of coming to America with me? But would that not have jeopardised your schooling? I agree with your dad on this one, you have more important things to do._

 _I miss you too._

 _Haruhi._

 **XXX**

She sent the e-mail and put her laptop away. She assumed the others would contact her at a later stage. She grabbed her bag out of the living room and picked up her keys. She had no idea where anything in this place was so she went to the information desk to ask. She prayed that her English would be enough to get through the conversation.

"Excuse me," she said.

A face looked up and Haruhi's eyes met theirs. "Yes?"

"Where is the grocery store?"

"The nearest store is a five minute walk away. When you leave the complex, turn right. Follow the street straight ahead and take the third left. The store is on the corner."

"Thank you. And where is the place to buy furniture?"

"The same street as the grocery store on the other side, a few shops down."

Haruhi smiled and went on her way.

 _Okay, so turn right and follow the street straight ahead._

She followed the street. It was so hot outside. She was glad she went with the dress. She counted the streets as she walked along and when she reached the third one she turned left. She spotted the supermarket straight away. It was a lot bigger than the one back home. She picked up one of the baskets at the door and bought all the items she thought she would need, which ended up not being a lot. Feeding one person was quite easy. And a lot cheaper.

She left the store and crossed the street and found the shop she was after. She got herself a trolley and put her shopping bags in it. She made a mental note of the things she needed.

 _Wardrobe. Plates. Cups. Cutlery. A couple of bins. Desk, if possible._

She walked around the shop, pushing her trolley, and picked up as much as she could with her current budget. Even though she knew that, despite it being against her wishes, Tamaki would probably offer to pay for anything she went a little over on.

When it was time for her to leave, that was the tricky part. She didn't know how she was exactly supposed to get all this stuff back to her apartment.

"Excuse me, miss."

She turned to face the voice. It came from a girl who couldn't have been any older than she was. "Yes?" Haruhi replied.

"Do you need any help?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

"Sure." The girl picked up two of the boxes.

Haruhi grabbed the shopping bags and the bag holding cutlery and china-ware. "Thank you."

"It's okay. So, I've never seen you around here before. I'm Clara, what's your name?"

"I'm Haruhi. I'm here for one year on an exchange."

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi nodded. She was confused as to why this girl knew her name.

Noticing the concern, Clara laughed. "Oh, my dad is on the school board so I know any new students who'll be joining the school."

"That makes more sense."

"You're transferring from Ouran Academy in Tokyo, right?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Wow, that's a long way away. I don't know if I'd manage to move so far away at such a young age. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. My birthday is in five months."

"I'm 17 in two months."

Haruhi smiled. "Are we in the same class?"

"It would appear so. I'll show you around when school starts. Where do you live?"

Haruhi directed Clara to her apartment complex.

"Oh I know the place. We can pick you up on the way to and from school if you'd like?"

"That would be nice."

So far Haruhi was enjoying America and the friendliness she was experiencing through the other girl. When they reached the door and they put her things on the floor, she thanked her.

"Do you need any help putting things away?"

"I need a screwdriver to put together furniture."

"I'll ask next door for a lend."

Clara disappeared out the door. Haruhi began to put away the food, she decided that would be the easiest task to begin with as it isn't too time consuming. She thought the kitchen looked a lot better now that it was stocked up on food. She put away the plates, cups, and cutlery and sighed. She didn't know how she was so exhausted because she hadn't done that much today. She looked down at her watch. It was now after three o'clock.

 _How have I spent a whole five hours out of the house already?_

She groaned.

Clara returned with a couple of screwdrivers in hand and shut the door. "I got two so we can get this done quicker."

"Thanks." Haruhi took one of the tools and decided to take what she believed to be the more difficult of the two pieces of furniture to put together, so she didn't leave her guest doing the harder work. She began to put the desk together.

A couple of hours passed. The desk was positioned in front of the window in the bedroom and the wardrobe was beside the bedroom door. It began to feel more homely for her.

"Thank you for helping me, Clara," she said. "That was really nice of you."

"Don't worry about it. I should probably get going, my parents will freak out if I'm late for dinner. See you around, Haruhi!"

Clara ran out of the apartment.

 **XXX**

 _Dear Haruhi,_

 _Any circumstances I'm put in at your home is fine with me! Anything for my darling daughter! So long as those shady twins don't try to sneak into your bed, I will not allow that._

 _I just want to stay by your side. I don't care about jeopardising my schooling so long as I have you. I could have easily repeated the year if need be. Then I would be in the same year as you! Oh, wouldn't that have been tonnes of fun, Haruhi?! We would be spending more time together, it would be great._

 _Tamaki_

 **XXX**

 _Tamaki,_

 _Don't worry, senpai. I want them in my bed about as much as you do._

 _I'm exhausted. I bought everything I needed to today. Everything is put away and my bedroom is more spacious now that I'm able to put my clothes and books away. I can't wait to show you my apartment. I'm really happy with it._

 _Speaking of apartment, I met somebody today. She's called Clara. She knew who I was. Her dad is on the school board. She helped me put together my wardrobe and bring my bags to my room. She said that she's going to bring me to school each day so now I don't have to worry about getting lost on the way to school. I'm glad to know somebody here. Things are getting easier already and it's only my second day in the country._

 _Haruhi_

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please review, let me know what you think. I know that it isn't very dramatic or whatever at the moment but trust me, there will be drama!**

 **Also, I'm not basing this fanfiction around Boston. I'm just going to have a few more chapters spread along the school year at various intervals.**


End file.
